Liquid or beverage containers, which do not have a permanent handle, can sometimes be difficult or uncomfortable to hold. For example, a beverage container may be a soda can, a beer can, a glass (e.g., pint glass), a bottle, etc. If the beverage is warm or cold, the container may become uncomfortably warm or cold to the touch. Also, a cold liquid may cause condensation to form on the outer surface of the container, which may make the container slippery.